Hessenheffer It Up!
by RzSpeeder
Summary: Short story featuring the characters of shake it up, this is set after Reunion It Up. Pairings CeceXGunther. Script for only one wpisode


**Hey! What's up Ya'll Shake it up Fans! I'm also a shake it up fan, and I've been reading your stories here! So I decided to join in a created a story too! Well, I'm sorry if my grammar is not to…good. Yeah, I kind of mess up at that part, anyway…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character here…except for my own OC**

* * *

><p>~Opening Sound~<p>

The school bell rang, kids started to fill in the hallway. Deuce was running from his class, and crashed at a random guy in the hall way, "Sorry," that was all he say to the guy and he back to ran again. A second later, a rather angry Ty also running at the same direction as Deuce does. However, his body color was all BLUE

"DEUCE! Come back here! I'll blow your face off!" he yelled while running after him. A moment later Cece and Rocky walk in to the hallway and went to their locker

"Wonder what turns Ty off now," Cece said to her best friend

"Well, it was science class. They learned chemistry, mix some liquid and eventually, Deuce blow it off," Rocky said in a expressive manner

"Hello, Bay-Bee!" Gunther suddenly appeared behind them out of nowhere, "I wonder if we could go out again, Bay-Bee!" he said it in such thick accent, and he's looking straight at Cece.

Rocky step a little bit aside, somehow she knows that things can got really weird here. While Cece just stood there, froze, with a kind of disgusted expression on her face, but subsequently she snapped back to reality, "Gunther," she stated while putting her hand in his shoulder, "We only went out together back then, just because I feel my guilt for you, otherwise I rather going out with Deuce than you," she said sternly.

Just then, Deuce just ran past them, and with a rushed voice he yelled at them, "No thanks Cece, but I already have Dina, Ahhhhhh!"

"Hold it right there ya little mouse!" Ty yelled and ran after Deuce, past Gunther, Rocky, and Cece that just stared at them, dumbstruck.

A minute later, Deuce appeared back and stop beside the girls that only able to stare at him in disgust. He was covered by blue paint all over his body and a paint bucket is on his head, just like where Theresa leave a popcorn bucket in his head at the movies (Watch episode Kick it up).

"Well…" he started, "At least I'm blue enough to join your family," he said as he suddenly turned to Rocky. Rocky and Cece shot a rather disgusting look at him, and pulled away a little from him.

~Opening Theme~

The door bell rang, Flynn walkout from his room to get the door, "I'll get it mom!" he yelled loudly, which is weird because his mom is not in the house. He opened the door to find Ty standing in front of the door," Hello overly grown kid and surprisingly good with girls," he greeted him in …Flynn style

"'Sup little dude that have an over aged girl as a girlfriend," he replied back, half-mocked.

"What's brought you here this time? I told you I don't need a baby sitter,"

"Your sister told me to watch on you. Trust me, you will feel safe with at least a grown up around,"

"Yeah, and in the end, I'm the one who babysitting them," he referred to the day when Deuce was in charge to watch on him. And they spend the rest of the day catching a mouse and Flynn is the one who watched on Deuce.

"Oh, you mean that old fool Deuce? Trust me, I'm nothing like him," he assured with stylish smile

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Flynn ran back to his room to take his DS and back to the living room to play it.

Ty was searching on the cabinet for some candy, and then he found a small candy box and took it. He opened it and a toy cockroach popped out from the box and rocketed to Ty's face. He froze for a moment, then…

"Cockroach! Ahhh! Get it off me!" he shouted as he ran into bathroom. Flynn burst out laughing, as he watched Ty running like a loco into a bathroom.

"Hahahah, that was hysterical! I was meant it for Cece but him? Aw man, I love myself!" he said so to himself as he clutched to his stomach, hurt from all the laughing.

* * *

><p>At the <em>Shake It up Chicago <em>set, Cece and Rocky danced their feet of in front of the others as the other dancers back them up. The DJ played the song _'Roll the Dice' _and Rocky did a little break dancing move that he learned from Ty, and some Michael Jackson spin while Cece just did her best popping and locking move. After the dance and the music was over, the host Gary Wilde jumped up and landed in front of all of them

"And that is a show from our newest main dancer, Rocky and Cece! Until next week on… Shake it up Chicago!" then everybody scattered away. Rocky and Cece went to their makeup table and tidy up all their things, while Gunther and Tinka standing beside the stage.

"I can't believe Gunther ask me out again, I mean, I was only going out with because I thought he's the lonely guy we give advice to," Cece looked at Rocky with plea in her eyes, "Please Rocky, you got to help me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I don't know. You bring in all of this from yourself,"

"Aw, come on Rocky, last time it was a mistake!"

"Yeah, it was also the last last time and the last time later, and the last last last time later…" but Cece cut her off

"What's your point?" she asked, irritated of how unsupportive Rocky was

"You're always made the same mistake again and again! And also, I think Gunther is not so bad, out of that glitter clothes that he always wear, I think he's perfect for you," Rocky said, grinning from ear to ear

"Rocky, I'm serious,"

"Aw, come on Cece you guys are perfect for each other! You guys have a lot in common,"

"Like?"

"Umm… you both have no shame," Rocky giggling like crazy when she said this, she never imagined how Gunther would fall for Cece, and they actually have something in common.

"Not funny," she retorted by swing her hand bag to hit her in the arm, and then they both walked away

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for this week folks! I promise you guys I will always keep updating at least every week. So, tell me what you think, if there a correction needed don't be afraid to say it. And most importantly, please R&amp;R! Rate my story!<strong>


End file.
